cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjas
Overview is a Mastermind primary power set. You are known by many names... Sensei, Shogun, Kage, Lord. What you are is a Master of the most deadly assassins the world has ever seen... You are a Ninja Master. Command your Ninja Henchmen and even train them in new weapons and techniques. Ninjas have superior reflexes and can even super leap. Their training makes them highly resistant to confusion. Ninja Henchmen cannot be resurrected. References to "Ninja Henchmen" in the following powers include all Ninja powerset Henchmen. That means the Oni as well. Power Tables Mastermind is available as a primary power set for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Aimed Shot Though it takes longer to execute, your Aimed Shot deals greater damage than Snap Shot. } }} }} }} }} }} Call Genin Calls forth one to three Genin Ninja (the second is available at level six, the third at level eighteen) to do your bidding. Genin have good reflexes and jumping skill, but they are still the lowest rank Ninja and only possess the most rudimentary skills. However, they can be trained in more advance techniques and weapons. You may only have 3 Genin under your control at any given time. If you attempt to call Genin, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have three, the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Call Jounin You can summon one to two highly skilled Jounin Ninja (the second is available at level twenty-four). Jounin are master assassins and expert swordsmen. They possess superior reflexes and jumping skill. Like all Henchmen, Jounin can be trained in even deadlier Ninjitsu techniques and weapons. You may only have 2 Jounin under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon more Jounin, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have two, the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Fistful of Arrows You fire a fistful of arrows at foes in a cone in front of your. Good at close range. } }} }} }} }} }} Kuji In Zen Kuji In Zen will permanently bestow the most advanced techniques and powers to one Ninja Henchman. The Enlightened Ninja will gain new abilities, powers and weapons. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Ninja Henchman that is Enlightened. This power only works on your Ninja Henchmen and you can only Enlighten any given Ninja Henchman once. } }} }} }} Oni Summons an ancient and powerful Oni, a formidable creature who possesses the skill of a warrior and the powers of wind and fire. You may only have 1 Oni under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon another Oni, the power will fail. (Note: Oni is a Fire/Fire Dominator) } }} }} }} }} }} }} Smoke Flash You can command one of your Ninja Henchmen to throw down a Smoke Bomb. The Smoke Flash will allow the Ninja to Placate his nearby foes, and thus unable to target the Ninja. The Smoke Flash also makes the Ninja stealthy and hidden for about 10 seconds, enabling him to perform critical hits with his next few attacks. You can only use this power on Ninja Henchmen. } }} }} }} Snap Shot A quick attack that fires an arrow at your foe after only minimal aiming. Fast, but little damage. } }} }} }} }} }} Train Ninjas Train your Ninja Henchmen with more advanced techniques and weaponry. This power permanently bestows new powers and abilities to one Ninja Henchman. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Ninja Henchman. This power only works on your Ninja Henchmen and you can only Train any given Ninja Henchman once. } }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Summon}} Category:Summon power sets Category:Mastermind power sets